


Pillow Talk

by Viridian5



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a struggle with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bardsley for pre-reading.

Schuldig felt so hot and tight around his cock. A perfect start to the morning. Unfortunately, Schuldig had to ruin it by talking. "What is your whole thing about wanting to be on top of me? It's not like it actually makes me submissive."

"I like it. I enjoy the feel of you serving under me."

"I liked and enjoyed us being side by side nestled together like two spoons. Well, if spoons had dicks."

"They don't. Shut up. You're ruining the mood."

"What kind of wussy man can be put off fucking by someone talking?"

"Your talking makes you less attractive."

"Wuss. Will you move already?"

"I told you." Crawford's will always remained stronger than his lust. _Always_.

"I'm actually missing 14-year-old you at the moment."

"Why would you do that? I was-- Hmm."

"A minute man? Yeah, but at least you got to it, and then you recovered so quickly that you were good for five minutes in a half hour."

Trying to force the issue, Schuldig flexed his muscles, squeezing. Crawford slapped his ass and said, "Stop that. It won't do you any good."

"Asshole! That wasn't necessary."

"But it felt good. To me." Truthfully, he didn't know how much longer he could resist the urge to move and start fucking. Schuldig felt _too_ good.

"I start charging a fee if you park it here for over a half hour." Schuldig started to move his hips, humping the mattress and attempting to fuck himself. When Crawford slapped his ass again, he grumbled and asked, "What the hell is your damage?"

"I'm enjoying this, and I have about 25 minutes before you start charging me." Crawford had a sudden precognitive flash of Schuldig knocking him backward onto his back and fucking himself at his own pace atop him, so he smacked Schuldig's ass again. "None of that either." Hot image though.

"I didn't even get a chance to do anything! I don't even know what I'll be doing for you to react like that!" Schuldig must have felt the flash come on, because otherwise he'd be complaining about Crawford randomly fucking with his head.

"If you do as I say and go at my pace you won't have anything to worry about."

"Fuck that. Fuck _me_."

"It's amazing how much you can complain."

"It's amazing what a selfish fucker you can be."

Perhaps he'd frustrated Schuldig long enough. When he started to move slow and deep, gradually building up speed, he felt as much as heard Schuldig's moan. Schuldig really did feel good underneath Crawford with his long, hard body and long, soft hair, warm inside and out. Despite their bickering and perpetual power struggles they fit well together and could give each other pleasure when they cared to. Feeling orgasm building, Crawford slipped his hand around Schuldig's cock to set him off first and enjoy the ride as he came himself.

Crawford noticed that Schuldig had moved them so they'd be lying spooned together through their afterglow but didn't make a fuss, imagining that his weight on Schuldig would get burdensome after a while. He could give way on the little things.

"I can heeeeeear youuuuuuu," his telepath said.

"Don't make me regret fucking you."

  

### End


End file.
